Losing Liberty by Littlecat358
by ControlPossessSeduceContest
Summary: He thought he'd lost her forever. Fate had other ideas. This time he's not going to let her get away so easily. But time has its consequences. And Liberty has her secrets. Contest entry for the Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest.


**Contest entry for the Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest.**

 **Title** : Losing Liberty

 **Rating** : M

 **Summary** : He thought he'd lost her forever. Fate had other ideas. This time he's not going to let her get away so easily. But time has its consequences. And Liberty has her secrets.

 **Disclaimer** : The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Losing Liberty**

"You did what?"

"I bought a strip club. Well, a gentlemen's club."

"There's the difference?"

"Of course there is. A gentlemen's club has a VIP section." Edward smirked.

"Okay. Uh, why?"

"Because I like tits."

"Edward."

Edward grinned. "Marcus owed me money."

"So he paid you with a strip club?"

"Gentlemen's club."

Carlisle stared at Edward. He'd taken the kid in when he was sixteen and tried to keep him out of trouble, but he wasn't exactly sure if he'd succeeded. "If any part of this is illegal, I don't want to know about it."

"It's all on the up and up, C. I promise." Edward chuckled, loosening his tie.

"Great. I'm so glad that business degree I helped pay for is going to good use."

"Oh, come on. It's one of six acquisitions this year. Marcus is staying on to manage. I'll probably never be there."

"Uh huh."

"I'm even giving Jasper a job."

"As what?"

"Bartender. He's thrilled."

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he is. That's like putting a lion in with the sheep."

"They're far from sheep. Why don't you come on by sometime? I'll buy you a lap dance," Edward said, winking.

"You need to go home," Carlisle snorted, looking amused.

"Probably. But I have a new business acquisition to check out."

o-o-o

"I love you," Jasper breathed, looking around Teddy's Gentlemen's Club. "Seriously, bro, I really fucking do."

Edward laughed. "I know you do. Don't fuck it up."

A tall blonde walked by wearing a blue negligée and carrying a tray of drinks. She winked at Jasper.

"No! No! I won't," he insisted. "This is gonna be the best fucking job I've ever had."

Edward looked at his friend. Jasper was Carlisle's nephew. A few years younger than Edward, he was a total screw up. He was always in trouble. Not because he was a bad guy. He just didn't have any impulse control.

Edward handed him a stack of bills. "That's five hundred dollars. Make it last. I've got to go meet with Marcus."

Jasper took the money and put his nose to it, inhaling as he flipped through it. "Have I told you how much I fucking love you?"

Edward laughed and made his way to the back of the club.

"Mr. Cullen," James, head of security, greeted as Edward approached.

"Is he back there?"

"Yeah, he uh, he's with someone at the moment."

Edward lifted his eyebrows. James pressed his lips together and stepped out of the way. He wasn't messing with this new boss. He had a wife and two kids to support and wasn't about to lose his job for a sleazeball like Marcus.

Edward walked down the dark hallway to Marcus' office. Just as he was reaching for the knob, the door opened and a small brunette burst through it. She ran straight into Edward. When he reached out to steady her, his hands touched the bare skin of her arms. A vibration ran through his entire body, making him lightheaded.

"Ugh. Sor- sorry," she stuttered.

Edward snatched his hands back and watched her hurry away. He hadn't felt like that since . . .

"Who the fuck was that?" he asked, walking into the office.

"Liberty." Marcus smirked. "She's one of my favorites."

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing she didn't want me to."

Edward glared. With the way she rushed away, it certainly didn't look like she was there of her own volition. "You do that often?"

"What?"

"You know what."

Marcus shrugged. "That's the perk of being the boss."

Edward cleared his throat. "Well, you're not the boss anymore, are you?"

Marcus opened his mouth and then shut it again.

Edward glanced at the security window, which looked out over the club. He could see the dancers on the stage, the patrons, everything. "If I catch you fucking with any of the girls that work here again, I will bury you. Do you understand?"

"Are you serious?"

"Dead," Edward spit. "And you need to clean this place out. You can have the office up front."

"The one with no door?"

Edward slipped his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "What do you need a door for?"

Marcus huffed. He wasn't going to argue, though. Edward Cullen had saved his life by paying off his bookie. He was lucky he still had all his body parts, much less a job.

"Now, let's go over these books. I need to see where you've fucked up."

-o-o-o-

Three hours later, Edward and Marcus had reviewed everything that Edward would need to take over. The club was doing okay, but between the fucking coke and the gambling, Marcus would have lost the place within a few more months.

Edward left the offices not quite sure if his investment was going to be worth it. Selling was still an option. So was liquidating. But the idea of owning a strip club was kind of sexy.

He made his way to the VIP section of the club, where Jasper was getting a lap dance from a chick with huge fake tits.

"Hey, boss," Jasper slurred.

"Fuck, J," Edward groaned. "How much money you got left?"

"Uh . . ." Jasper glanced up at the girl grinding on him. She stopped.

"Are you kidding me?" she screeched. "I'm going to get Emmett."

Edward grabbed her arm.

"You better let go of me," she hissed.

Edward released her and, pulling out his wallet, handed her a fifty. She eyeballed him and then glared at Jasper.

"You're an asshole!"

Jasper laughed as she stormed off. "You aren't gonna tell her you're her boss?"

"It doesn't matter that I'm her boss. You still have to pay the girl." Edward smacked him on the back of the head. "Fucker."

Jasper leaned back, but nearly fell off his chair when the music started. "Oh, shit. This chick is fucking amazing. She's been on a few times." He moved closer to the stage as the music started, and a girl walked out on stage wearing a red dress. Edward lifted his eyes and his stomach dropped. It was the girl from Marcus' office. Liberty.

"Bella."

"What?" Jasper asked, glancing sideways briefly, but refusing to take his eyes off the dancer for long.

Edward swallowed dryly. "Nothing."

He sat down next to Jasper and ran his hand through his hair. Questions riddled his mind. Was it really her? If it was, how did she end up here? And where the fuck had she been all these years?

He watched her move across the stage with the music. She played with her audience — flirting and teasing as the dress came off, revealing curves that he certainly didn't remember her having the last time he'd seen her.

As she moved closer to the VIP section, his pulse sped up. There was no denying that it was her. She looked different, but he would know that feeling anywhere — every last ounce of his being was being pulled in her direction.

"I spent a hundred on her last dance," Jasper said, tapping the table with his glass. "Shit, I don't have any more."

Liberty smiled as she approached them, but the moment their eyes met, Edward saw her falter. He narrowed his gaze. She stood for a moment, fear stricken as recognition and realization hit. Someone from the audience shouted her name. She blinked and turned her head. Instead of working the VIP section like she was supposed to, she danced to the other side of the stage and stayed there, catering to a bachelor party that was way too aggressive for Edward's tastes. She didn't even turn back to look him. Rage engulfed Edward, making his blood boil.

When the music ended, Bella scrambled to gather her clothes and rushed off the stage, disappearing behind the curtain and into the dressing room. It was her last dance of the night anyway. And it was time to get the fuck out of dodge.

Edward stood up, knocking the table and spilling Jasper's drink.

"Jesus fuck, man! What the hell?" Jasper said drunkenly. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back."

"Can I have some more money?"

"No!" Edward shouted, not turning around.

He pushed through the crowd, heading toward the dressing room. Bella was going to answer to him whether she liked it or not. When he got there, Mike, another security guard who was standing at the door, stepped aside.

Edward threw open the door and walked in. The girls stared at him. Half of them were topless, one was completely naked. They didn't even bother to cover themselves.

"Where's Bella?" he demanded.

"Who?" one of the girls asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Liberty. Where the fuck is she?"

The naked girl cocked her hip. "Who wants to know?"

"Me. The guy who owns this shithole," Edward snapped, glaring. "Where. Did. She. Go?"

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head. "Why? You need somebody to help you with something?"

Edward grit his teeth together.

"She just left," another dancer offered, not looking up from filing her nails.

"Where'd she go?"

All the girls looked away from him. Even if they'd known where Liberty ran off to so quickly, they wouldn't have told him — boss or no boss. He could be a fucking stalker for all they knew.

"Fuck!" Edward swore, turning around and storming off. He got to the employee exit door just as Emmett was returning. "Is she gone?"

"Who? Liberty?"

"Yes."

"Yeah. I just put her in her car. She leaves early on Sunday nights. Why?"

"You know when she's back in?"

Emmett looked at Edward oddly. "She's usually here from Wednesday to Sunday."

Edward let out a puff of air.

"Something wrong?

"No. Thanks." Edward turned away. It was going to be a long three days.

-o-o-o-

Bella sat in her roommate's car in the parking lot of an old church. Rose, who was also a dancer, let her borrow it on Sunday nights to get to her meeting. She needed to go in. But the urge to blow it off was so strong. There was a guy just around the corner who could give her what she needed.

She shook her head. She'd worked so hard to get to this point. She couldn't let this one moment in time screw up twenty- six months of sobriety. He was just a patron. She could avoid him. And if he started any trouble, she'd have Emmett throw him out. Simple.

She took a deep breath and managed to make her way into the church hall. There were a lot of people milling about, drinking coffee and eating cookies.

"Are you all right, Bella?"

Bella startled.

Alice, her sponsor, laughed lightly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You look a little . . . pale. Are you okay?"

Bella shook her head. "No," she whispered, still trying to figure out exactly what had happened.

Alice looked concerned. "What's the matter?"

Bella held the Styrofoam cup in her hands. The liquid jumped up and down. Her hands hadn't stopped shaking since she'd seen him.

"I feel like I need . . ." Her eyes filled with tears. He was alive. And he looked . . . he looked incredible. Healthy. Stable.

Alice placed her hand on Bella's arm. "Let's sit down," she said softly.

Bella nodded and followed her sponsor to a metal folding chair. The two sat down.

"Tell me what's going on."

"I don't know," Bella answered quietly. "I saw someone I used to know. At work. He was there." She took a sip of the bitter coffee, wincing.

"Oh." Alice grimaced. "Someone you used with?"

"No." Bella shook her head. "Before that. A long time ago."

Alice looked curious. "You mean when you were homeless?"

"Yeah. When I was on the streets. He . . . he helped me." She closed her eyes and saw him so clearly. His bright green eyes, his infectious smile. Even when they were in dire straights, he could always make her laugh. She thought she'd lost him. She did lose him.

"So he was important to you?" Alice asked sympathetically. Bella pressed her lips together and nodded. "Enough to make you relapse?"

Bella took another sip of her coffee so she wouldn't have to answer. It's not like Alice didn't already know what it was like to be a recovering addict. Doesn't take much to push you over when you're already on the edge.

"Well, you're here, so that tells me your sobriety is your priority. That's good."

"I guess."

"Okay, everyone. Let's get started!" Bella looked up at Charlie, the meeting leader. He smiled at her and motioned for her and Alice to move a little closer. She smiled back.

Charlie was like a father figure to her. He was a cop once. Undercover. But he got addicted during one of his assignments and, after two failed attempts at getting clean, was encouraged to retire. When he finally got sober, he dedicated his life to rehabilitating poor souls like Bella. He was the one who found her just over two years ago, strung out and half dead in the alley behind the club.

She took a deep breath. This was good. She needed to be here. These people would get it. These people would help her get through the night. And really, that's all she needed right now — to get through the night.

-o-o-o-

"You're late!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"The boss wants to see you," Rose said, snapping her garters to her stockings.

Bella shoved her purse into her locker and frowned.

"Why?"

Rose shrugged. "Don't know."

Bella groaned. She looked down at what she was wearing. Jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Nothing provocative. Nothing that would encourage Marcus. Not like he needed any encouragement to be a fucking slimeball.

She dragged her feet as she walked towards Marcus' office. Maybe if she just gave in, he'd stop bothering her. She shivered thinking about his dirty hands, his greasy hair, his foul breath. That was _never_ going to happen.

She walked past James and pushed open the office door.

"What do you want, Marcus?" she huffed. He lifted his head. "Uh. . ."

That was definitely not Marcus.

It was him.

He was sitting there in a fancy suit and tie. His hair, although a little messy, was clean and cut nicely. Bella felt her stomach jump up into her throat. She wanted to vomit. Instead, she was going to run.

"Don't even think about it," Edward said flatly.

"What?" Bella asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Edward smirked. "You think just because it's been fifteen years I wouldn't be able to read you? I know you. I'll always know you. You can't run."

"History would prove otherwise," she snarked in an attempt to hold her composure.

Edward tightened his jaw angrily.

"Did you think you were going to be able to hide forever?"

"Wasn't hiding." Bella sniffed and shifted uncomfortably. She knew he wasn't buying it. He was right. There'd always been something between them. All he had to do is look into her eyes and he might as well have been telepathic.

"Liberty, huh?" he said, clearing his throat.

Bella shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

He tapped a pen against the cheap laminate desk. "Where'd you come up with that?"

"Book of stripper names," she deadpanned. "What are you even doing here, Edward?"

"Oh! So you remember my name?" Bella sighed heavily and folded her arms across her chest.

"So glad you asked." He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm your new boss."

"What?" Bella asked, confused. "How?"

"Well, apparently Marcus has a bit of a gambling problem."

"Yeah. And?"

"When he couldn't pay what he owed, a friend of a friend sent him my way. I helped him out financially, and what was his became mine."

Bella found herself wondering how exactly Edward had ended up where he was. His life after he'd been taken away from her had obviously been much different from hers. She shook off the curiosity. It didn't matter anyway.

"Great. Well, _boss,_ do you need something? I have to get ready."

He flickered angry green eyes up at her. She looked down, her confidence waning slightly. "Is that all you have to say?"

"What do you _want_ me to say?"

Edward stood up and took two long strides towards her. Bella stepped backwards until she didn't have anywhere else to go. He was much taller than she remembered. Edward put his hands flat against the wall above her head. Bella turned her head to the side so that he couldn't make her say things she didn't want to say.

"I've thought about you a lot over the years, Bella. Do you remember what it was like?" he seethed, his warm breath fanning across her neck. He ignored the bulge beginning to grow in his pants as he inhaled her. "Do you remember the first time I was ever this close?"

Of course she remembered. His cold lips against hers, the feel of his trembling hands against her skin as he fumbled around in his inexperience.

"We were so innocent back then." He tilted his head. "But that's not the case anymore, is it?"

"It's been a long time, Edward," she scoffed. "Did you think nothing would change?"

He ran his tongue over his lower lip and tightened his jaw. She was standing there in such defiance, but he knew she felt it. The draw. It's what brought them together. It's what tore them apart.

"Look at me," he demanded.

She shook her head. "No."

He lowered his voice. "Look. At. Me."

Bella considered her options for a moment and, realizing she didn't have any, gave in. Her long lashes lifted, revealing pained brown eyes.

"Some things never change," he whispered.

She glanced at his lips. From deep within her, she began to feel an ache. It had been such a long time since she'd felt him. That pull between them. Like magnets. Her wall was slipping — the one she'd built up in order to survive the life she'd been thrown into. And now she didn't have anything to numb the pain. She wasn't going to let it happen. She closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was ready to play the part.

"What do you want, Edward?" she purred, putting her hand on his hip and fingering his belt loop. "I can do anything." She lifted herself up on her toes, brushing her lips against his. He wanted to kiss her so badly. To feel her tongue against his, to touch her. To feel her. "For a price."

But this wasn't Bella.

She'd flipped a switch. The girl he'd loved was gone and all that was left was . . . Liberty.

And he couldn't read Liberty.

Edward swallowed the painful lump in his throat and stepped back.

"Get the fuck out of my office."

Bella smirked. She knew that would get him.

"James!"

There were heavy footsteps, and then James opened the door.

"Yeah, boss. What's up?'

"Take this fucking whore back to the dressing room," he said, waving his hand in dismissal. "She's on in twenty minutes."

Bella glared at Edward. It was what she'd wanted — for him to think that she was nothing but a whore, but hearing the words come out of his mouth set off an unexpected fire inside of her.

"Fuck you!" she yelled. James reached out for her. "If you fucking touch me, I will kick you in your fucking balls!" Bella spit.

James chuckled and held up his hands. "Whoa there, baby. Take it easy."

"You take it easy," she grumbled, pushing past him.

Once they were gone, Edward sat down at his desk. An image of thirteen-year-old Bella flashed in his head. Her long, brown hair blowing across her face in the cold wind. Pink cheeks. Lips swollen from their make-out session as they huddled together in the alley behind Dom's Pizzeria. That was their favorite place to sleep because the vent from the restaurant blew warm air. She was his everything back then. He would have given her his last breath. He nearly did.

He shook his head and poured himself a drink. That was a long time ago. Before she'd ruined it all by going to the cops.

Flipping on the security monitors, he looked over the club. The front of the house was in full swing. Rose and Lana were onstage. Jasper was behind the bar serving up drinks with a huge smile on his face.

Clicking on the camera from the dressing room, he watched as the girls primped and primed themselves. They were all attractive. Their tits were perky, their asses tight. He could do any one of them if he wanted to.

His attention was drawn away from them as Bella entered the room. He could tell from the way she stomped around that she was still angry. Edward smiled. She'd always been hot when she was mad at him.

He watched her pull her top over her head, revealing a lacy, dark colored bra. He reached down, finally acknowledging his swollen cock and giving it a squeeze. Bella unbuttoned her skintight pants and shimmied them down her long legs. Edward groaned. He felt like a perv watching her like that. But he couldn't stop himself. Even after all this time, her effect on him was undeniable. He unzipped his slacks and pulled his dick out. Sweeping his palm over the top, he gathered the pre-come before sliding his hand down his shaft. Closing his eyes, he imagined she was still there. That it was her mouth working his cock and not his hand. He moved faster and harder, pumping himself until he felt the orgasm close. He opened his eyes to see her on the screen, standing there naked, rubbing lotion all over her body. It was too much. With a grunt and a groan, he shot long, hot streams onto his desk.

"Goddammit," he mumbled, tucking himself back into his pants. He reached for the tub of Clorox wipes and cleaned everything up. He took one last glance at the computer before turning off the security camera monitor. He didn't need to see any more. The situation was fucked up. Why did she have to come back at this moment? His life was complicated enough as it was.

Another image appeared in his head— her face as the EMTs were loading him into the ambulance. That one had haunted him. It was the look of someone who never expected to see him again.

But she was wrong.

o-o-o

"Hey, where have you been?" Jasper asked, pouring a shot of Patron and setting it down in front of Edward.

"Office."

"The whole night?"

Edward nodded. "Yup."

"Doing what?"

Edward looked at Jasper. "Work shit."

"Awww, yeah." Jasper waggled his eyebrows. "I saw Liberty come out of there earlier. She looked a little pissed. You were a taker not a giver tonight, eh?"

"I didn't touch her," Edward mumbled.

"You didn't fuck her?" Jasper asked, not quite believing his friend.

"Nope."

"Why not? She's hot."

"Really?" Edward said, making a face. "You think that would go over well?" Jasper shrugged. "Besides, the last thing I need is some fucking stripper thinking she owns the place because I let her ride my jock."

"Ah. Yeah. I guess that makes sense. . . Can I, though?"

"Can you what?"

"Fuck one of 'em?" He shrugged. "Or all of 'em."

Edward sighed. "Jasper, I don't give a shit what you do outside of here, but if you touch one of my girls on the premises, I will kick your fucking ass. This isn't a Goddamn brothel." Edward downed the shot. "And keep your hands off Bella."

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"Liberty," Edward clarified. "She's off limits. Got it?"

"Sure thing, boss," Jasper laughed. "You want another?"

Edward glanced over at Emmett, who was getting ready to escort the last few dancers to their cars. Bella was one of them. Emmett was smiling down at her while she laughed at something he said.

"Just give me the fucking bottle."

o-o-o

"What's with you and the new boss? You fucking him already?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bella growled. "I haven't fucked any of my bosses."

Rose laughed. "I know you haven't. But he was looking at you like he was going to devour you. And you were in there a long time. You're gonna have to drive. I . . . took something."

Bella frowned and took the keys that Rose was holding out.

"Please don't give me a lecture. It's not that big of a deal. It's the first time in three weeks."

"Whatever."

The girls climbed into the car and buckled themselves in. Rose was a recreational user. She never kept anything at home out of respect for Bella's sobriety. But seeing Rose's eyes clouded over and knowing the feeling of weightlessness and peace she was feeling sure was appealing for Bella.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What's going on with Mr. Cullen?"

Bella grimaced, not knowing just how much she should tell her friend. "I used to know him."

"Used to?"

"When we were kids."

"Oh. I thought you were a runaway," Rose said, looking in the mirror and using a tissue to wipe away her lipstick.

"I was. So was he. We . . ." she stopped. What was she supposed to say? "We lived on the streets together for a little while. It was no big deal."

What a fucking lie that was.

Edward had saved her. After her mother abandoned her in a flophouse when she was eleven, Bella was nearly raped by a junkie. If it hadn't been for Edward hearing her screams and hitting the guy over the head with a rock, she'd probably be dead. From the moment he first touched her hand to pull her up off the ground, there'd been something. A force. A connection. She couldn't explain it, but she didn't need to. He kept her safe. He tried to make sure she had food and was warm. And he did a pretty good job. Mostly.

"So what happened?" Rose asked. "How come he's the boss and you're the . . . employee?"

"I don't know," Bella said, biting her lip. "We lost touch right after my fourteenth birthday."

"Fourteen, huh?" Rose side-eyed her friend. "Old enough to . . ." Bella swallowed dryly and licked her lips. "Holy shit! Was he your first?" Rose squealed. Bella's expression replaced any need for confirmation. "Oh, my God," Rose said way too loudly. Then she laughed. "I was thirteen when I lost my virginity, too. What a bitch."

Bella glanced sideways at her. "What?"

"Well, you're gonna have to quit. You can't work for him. Your first is special. Even if it sucked."

"Why?" Bella frowned. "And it didn't suck, by the way. I mean . . . maybe it would have if I'd known what to expect, but . . . it doesn't matter."

Rose shook her head. "Do you know how many strip clubs I've worked in? Every last one of the owners fucked the girls indiscriminately. The last thing you want is to have to see your first love moving his way through your co-workers."

"Um . . ." Rose's statement hurt more than Bella anticipated. "I don't think . . . I can't quit. Not yet."

Rose sighed. "I'm just sayin', Bella."

"I know what you're saying," Bella said shortly. "Thanks."

The rest of the drive home was fairly quiet. Rose was in her own little hazy world and Bella was trying to figure out just how long it would be until she was able to quit. She still had a year. Last week, a year had seemed like it would be here in no time. Right now it felt like a really fucking long time.

-o-o-o-

"You've been really quiet this morning. What's the matter?"

Edward shook his head as he scrolled through his email. "Nothing."

"I know you better than that, Edward Cullen."

Edward looked up at his girlfriend. Her blonde hair hung limply over her shoulders. Her blue eyes were bright and carefree. She was the daughter of a business associate. They'd hooked up about a year before at a benefit, and things just carried on. But she really had no idea who he was or where he'd come from.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"It's that damn strip club." The irritation in her voice was obvious. "I understand why you did it, Edward. I do. But just sell the the damn thing and be rid of it."

"If I want to get my money's worth, I have to make it successful before I can sell it," he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Then liquidate it. We don't _need_ the money." She sniffed. "I don't like the idea of you consorting with that type of people."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "What type of people? Strippers?"

"Yeah. I mean, they're all whores and drug addicts, right? That doesn't look good for you." She rested her hand on top of his. "For us."

Edward thought back to his encounter with Bella. She hadn't been high. But maybe she just hadn't gotten the chance yet. He'd basically demanded that she appear before him the second she arrived.

And she'd offered herself to him. _"_ _For a price._ _"_

Those words made the hair on the back of his neck stand up straight. He wasn't lying. He'd thought about her nearly every day since he'd woken up in the hospital. He'd hoped that she hadn't fallen victim to the life that their mothers had. He'd hoped that she'd been as lucky as he had. Apparently, that was not the case.

"Edward?"

"What?"

"Are you listening to me?"

Edward took his hand out from under hers. "No, I'm not."

Kate huffed. "Fine. Whatever. But I don't want you spending all night there anymore." Edward tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow. "There's no reason for it."

"I'm working, Kate. I sit in the office and I stare at the books all night," Edward lied.

"You don't watch the girls?"

"They're chicks taking their clothes off for cash. They're not dancing for me."

"That doesn't mean you aren't watching them." She stuck out her lower lip.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Stop with the fucking jealousy. It's not cute."

"I just don't get it."

He went back to checking his email. "And you never will. Let's drop it."

-o-o-o-

Edward sat in his plush leather chair in his swanky office in the Financial District He turned the tiny box in his hands over and over. He flipped it open, stared at the ring inside, and then closed it again.

He hadn't ever intended on marrying Kate. In the beginning, she was just a good lay. Not great, but he never walked away unsatisfied. But then people started pointing out that he had everything he could ever want. He was successful and good-looking. She was a classic beauty from a good family. She wanted a big house and a few kids. If he married her, no one would ever have to know where he really came from. That dirty kid who got his meals digging through dumpsters for everyone else's leftovers would simply disappear.

Except he never really did disappear. Because that dirty kid left behind the only thing that ever mattered to him. While he sat at Carlisle's table, warm and clean, eating food that still steamed with silverware that wasn't plastic, she was out there picking maggots off of half-eaten hamburgers and trying not to freeze to death.

He scratched his jaw and shoved the box back into his coat pocket. He needed to take it home and put it in the safe until he could figure out what to do with it.

There was a knock on his office door. "They're ready for you, Mr. Cullen," his assistant, Maggie, said softly.

Edward nodded and stood up. He took the cup of coffee — his fourth of the day — from her hand and walked down the hallway to the conference room where six investors sat, including Kate's father.

After three hours of discussions, the men congratulated each other on being rich assholes and began filing out.

"So, Katherine tells me you've acquired a gentlemen's club," Frederick Denali said, his hand on his chest.

Edward nodded. "I have."

"She seems to think that it may not have been an entirely legal deal."

Edward lifted his head. "Excuse me? Every deal I make is legal," he seethed.

"Look, son. I know you and my daughter are getting serious. There may have even been some discussion of a proposal?" He looked at Edward for some confirmation. Edward gave him nothing. Fred breathed out through his nose, clearly annoyed. "I suggest you find a way to offload that particular business prior to asking for her hand — if that's what you intend to do. I won't have my daughter caught up in any sort of scandal."

Edward clenched his teeth together.

"Emilia and I look forward to seeing you both for dinner on Friday night," Fred said casually, as if he hadn't just insulted the shit out of Edward.

Edward stood where he was for several minutes after the room had emptied.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"What?" Edward snapped at Maggie.

"Uh . . .," she swallowed nervously.

"Spit it out."

"Ms. Denali's on line one. She said she's been trying your phone for half an hour."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Tell her to fuck off."

Maggie stood there for a moment, unsure if he was serious or not.

"Am I speaking a language you don't understand?"

Maggie turned around, not wanting to piss him off any further. When she got back to her desk, she picked up the phone.

"Ms. Denali?"

"I've been waiting _forever_!" Kate whined.

"He's in a meeting. He says he'll call you back as soon as he can."

Kate scoffed. "Fine. But maybe you can _remind_ him this time. That's your job as his secretary, right?"

Kate hung up without another word. Maggie set the phone down and rested her elbows on her desk. Those two deserved each other. He was an arrogant, controlling dick and she was a needy, whiny bitch. It would be a marriage made for a TV movie.

-o-o-o-

Bella sat uncomfortably in her chair, her leg bouncing up and down uncontrollably. She'd entered the LPN program through North Seattle Community College a year ago. Some days were easier than others. She understood the coursework, she felt good about herself — she could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

Today was not one of those days.

Today, it seemed like life was against her. The night before, a drunk customer had grabbed her, pulled her off the stage and caused her to gouge her leg. It took half an hour to get it to stop bleeding and eventually she needed stitches. This morning, she woke up late, missed the first half hour of class, and got yelled at by the instructor like she was a , about halfway through class, she started her period and realized she didn't have any tampons. Luckily, she was able to find fifty cents in the bottom of her purse to get one from the crappy public bathroom dispenser.

And Edward hadn't been at the club for over a week.

While that should have made her happy, she found herself looking for him as she performed. Something inside her obviously wanted to see him. She found ways to casually ask if he was even there. He hadn't talked to her since that first night, but maybe he was watching her from the office. Maybe he would feel guilty for calling her a whore. Maybe he was going to apologize.

Maybe not.

He was clearly a different person than the boy she had known. Money and power changes people. He seemed to have plenty of both.

When her classmates began packing up to leave, she realized that she hadn't heard most of what had been said. She was going to have to read over the section. Again.

No, today her future was too far away. The light, if it was there at all, was covered by shadows of doubt and fear. Today, she was just Bella, the ex-junkie stripper with no one who truly loved her. She could disappear entirely and no one would even notice — just like she did fifteen years ago.

-o-o-o-

"How was dinner with the in-laws?"

Edward looked up at Jasper. "Fuck you."

"Ha," Jasper laughed. "I'm just kidding. What happened to that sense of humor you used to have?"

Edward shrugged. "Lost it sometime between graduation and buying this fucking place."

"Oh, come on, boss. I love it here."

"I know you do." Edward looked up at the dancer on stage. She was doing what she was supposed to be doing. The patrons were happy. Money was being made. "Fred wants me to offload."

"Why? Doesn't think it's a sound investment?"

"He doesn't give a shit about the money," Edward grumbled.

"Then why?" A looked of realization crossed Jasper's face. "Blondie complained."

"I'm sure she did."

"Thinks you'll diddle the staff."

"She's fucking ridiculous. Both of them are. He's been fucking his secretary for three years."

Jasper barked out a laugh, making Edward smile.

"Well, I suppose you can't really condone that behavior when it's your daughter on the other side."

And suddenly his mood was right back in the toilet. "I'm not fucking the staff, J."

"Okay. So are you gonna sell?"

"Haven't decided yet."

Jasper smirked. "She's not gonna put out until you do."

Edward shrugged and downed a shot of Patron. "No big loss."

"Dude, if you're thinking 'bout marrying the bitch . . . shouldn't it be a big loss? I mean, at least in the beginning?"

"Did I invite you to comment on my personal life?" Edward snapped.

Jasper frowned. "Why are you so fucking pissy?"

Edward loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top of his dress shirt. "It's fucking hot in here."

Jasper set another shot down in front of his friend. Edward nodded — his version of an apology for being a dick. It wasn't Jasper's fault Edward hadn't been sleeping well. Every time he closed his eyes, she was there. Young and innocent morphed into . . . whatever it was she'd become. He imagined other men undressing her. Touching her. Knowing her the way he used to. He'd already broken a mirror and punched a hole in the wall of his apartment. He'd thought that maybe his girlfriend could take his mind off Bella, but after Kate's attempt at seducing him ended in him envisioning that it was Bella on his cock, he'd been afraid to touch her. He didn't want to. And she was getting suspicious.

"Whatever it is, man, I've got the solution."

"What?" Edward mumbled looking up.

Jasper tilted his head toward the stage just as the music started.

And there she was.

Edward lifted the shot to his lips, never taking his eyes off of her. She was wearing black leather. It wrapped around her body from her breasts, across her rib cage, down her slim hips to matching barely there underwear. They weren't a fully nude club, so she'd have to keep the honeypot covered, but he had no idea how on earth she was going to remove any piece without the whole thing coming off.

"Fuck," Jasper gasped. "You sure I can't have that one? I'd be so, so good to her."

Edward felt a vibration erupt from his chest — like a lion snarling when the hyena got too close to his dinner.

"Did you just fucking growl at me?" Jasper laughed.

"I'll bite your fucking head off if you touch her."

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "What is she to you, man?"

Edward watched as Bella moved lithely across the stage. She toyed with the men below her as they whistled and panted, waving their bills like white flags. Then her eyes flickered up to meet his.

Fire. Passion. Lust.

Without looking away, she flicked a snap at the nape of her neck and her top fell, revealing pale pink flesh.

Edward slammed the glass down on the bar top, shattering it and startling the shit out of Jasper as well as the customers who were nearby.

"Nothing!" he spit. "She's nothing to me."

He stood up, blood dripping from his palm, and stormed back to his office.

Marcus watched his new boss disappear from the floor and then looked back at Liberty. She was pretending not to notice Edward Cullen, but her quick glance towards where he'd gone betrayed her. There was something going on between them. And Marcus was going to find out what it was.

-o-o-o-

"Get out of my way, Marcus."

Marcus kept his feet firmly planted in place, blocking Bella's exit from the bathroom. He'd seen her go in and decided to take advantage of catching her on her own.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Love. I just want to know what you're hiding."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"Cullen. Are you fucking him?"

Bella glared at him. "So what if I am? Why do you care?"

"He's practically married, you know." Marcus saw Bella flinch. "Yeah. Got a sweet little thing he goes home to every night. Clean girl, rich daddy . . . tight little pussy. Not like yours, huh?"

"Shut up, Marcus," Bella grumbled, trying to ignore the fact that her heart was pounding in her chest.

"You think he's gonna be some Prince Charming? Take you outta here?" Marcus laughed."A guy like him wouldn't be caught dead with the likes of you on his arm. He'll keep you close, sure. But you're just a warm hole until he puts a ring on _her_ finger."

Bella opened her mouth, but was interrupted.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Edward snarled. He looked at Bella. "I'm not paying you to stand back here flirting with him."

"I'm not . . ."

"Get your ass back on the floor."

Bella thought about arguing, but the image of Edward happily married to some other girl was causing her to tear up and she didn't want to lose her shit in front of him. As she turned away, he grabbed her arm.

"Come to my office when you're done."

She blinked slowly and nodded. "Yes, sir," she said quietly.

Edward felt his fingers slip from her elbow. He watched her for a second and then turned back to Marcus.

"What did I tell you about messing with the girls?"

"So you can keep them for yourself?" Marcus scoffed. "Fuck that."

Edward straightened his spine, making him a good six inches taller than Marcus.

"I suggest you pack up your shit and get out."

"You can't fire me."

"No? Last time I checked, it was my name on the title. But if you'd like, I can call the Dimitri brothers and get my money back. You can pay your own fucking debt. Oh, and I suggest you tell them you jack off with your left hand."

Marcus ground his teeth together. He wouldn't win a physical fight against Edward Cullen, but he sure as shit would have his revenge. Time to make a phone call.

-o-o-o-

"You wanted to see me?" Bella asked softly. Her shift had ended and as requested, she was standing in his office.

Edward looked up from where he was sitting on the edge of his desk. He was attempting to unwrap the bloody bandage from his hand. He hissed as he tried to separate the fabric from the wound.

"Can I take a look?" Bella asked.

Edward hesitated and then nodded, holding out his hand.

As she got closer, that damn force kicked into full effect. They both felt it.

Bella touched him and shuddered. Edward smirked.

"It's still there," he mumbled.

"Yeah," she nodded. "It is. Jesus, Edward, you still have glass in here. Do you have any tweezers?"

He reached for the first aid kit. "I think there's some in here."

Bella found the pair of tweezers and began plucking little glass shards from the wounds.

"You probably need stitches."

"I'll be fine."

Bella glanced up at him. "I've heard that before."

Edward shrugged. "I was right back then, too. It all worked out."

Bella bit her lip. "I can see that."

A few minutes of silence passed as Bella finished what she was doing. She cleaned Edward's palm with an iodine wipe and then wrapped it up in another bit of gauze. She let go of his hand.

"Why'd you do that anyway?" she asked, sniffing.

"I think you know."

She frowned. "I was just dancing."

"You were fucking with me."

"I wasn't."

"You're always fucking with me," he chuckled humorlessly. "I suppose you do what you have to do to make a living, right?"

Bella felt the hairs on her arms stand up. "I guess," she said, agitated. "Did you need to talk to me about something? I really need to get home."

Edward stood up and started pacing the floor. "What did you do with the drugs?"

Bella looked confused. "What? I'm not . . ."

"When I got shot? I had the drugs in my pocket. I felt you take them out. What did you do with them."

"Oh. Uh, I sold half of them."

Edward stopped in front of her. "And the other half?"

Bella couldn't look him in the eye. She turned her arms over. The track mark scars on the inside of her elbows were explanation enough.

Edward felt sick. "Still?"

She shook her head. "I've been clean for twenty-seven months next Tuesday." The pull between them suddenly grew stronger. Bella started to shake. "Was that it?"

"No."

There was no warning. His lips crashed into hers quickly and intensely. Heat radiated, causing sweat on their brows and the back of their necks.

It ended as quickly as it had begun, both of them gasping.

Edward was fighting every urge in his body. He didn't care if this girl was Liberty or Bella. She was his. She always had been and always would be. And he was going to take what was his.

Bella knew what was about to happen. She welcomed it. She'd waited so long. Too long.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Fuck!" Edward startled, pushing Bella away.

A beautiful blonde stood in the doorway, her manicured hands on her hips. Her really expensive heel was tapping against the floor and a she had a pissed off expression on her face. Bella looked down. This was obviously the girlfriend.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"It's nearly three in the morning. My bed was cold. I thought maybe you could come help me warm it up." Her gaze shifted to Bella briefly. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Edward scratched the back of his neck. This was fucked up.

"This is Liberty." He didn't offer anything else, leaving the three of them in an awkward silence.

"Mr. Cullen cut his hand earlier," Bella finally offered. "It's pretty bad. I'm studying to be a nurse, so I was helping him clean it up."

Edward opened his mouth, unsure if Bella was telling the truth or if she was just covering his ass.

"A nurse?" Kate asked condescendingly. "So, you just get naked for men to pay for college?" Kate sneered.

"Something like that," Bella mumbled.

"That's none of your fucking business, Kate," Edward snapped.

Kate laughed. "Well, it's kind of cliche, don't you think?

Bella, feeling the pressure of the situation begin to overwhelm her, cleared her throat. "I should probably go see if Rose is ready to go."

"Tootles," Kate said with a fake smile.

The second she was out of the office, Bella leaned against the wall and let out a puff of air.

"Really, Edward?" she heard Kate scoff.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid. I got a phone call telling me I might want to come down and see what you were up to with your strippers. I thought I told you I didn't want you here all night."

"And I thought I told you to mind your own fucking business."

"You are my business," Kate snapped. "You're _my_ boyfriend."

Bella didn't want to hear any more. She pushed herself off the wall and walked silently towards where Rose was waiting for her at the back door.

She and Emmett were flirting shamelessly.

"Hey," Rose piped up when she saw her. Bella's eyes were red-rimmed and her cheeks were flushed. "Wow. What did he do to you?"

"Nothing."

"What did _she_ do to you?" Emmett asked.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Cullen's girlfriend just came marching in here like she . . . well, like she was gonna catch him doing something."

"Did she?" Rose asked, a slight smile on her face.

"No!" Bella insisted, not entirely sure how much Edward's girlfriend had seen. "I helped him wrap his hand."

"Oh, my God. What was that all about?"

"Stop asking me fucking questions," Bella snapped. "I don't know! I don't know anything."

Emmett and Rose exchanged glances.

"Let's get you ladies out to your car," Emmett said, putting his large hand on Bella's back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "I'll call you tomorrow when I wake up?"

Emmett winked at her. "Absolutely, baby."

When they reached the car, Rose slid in behind the wheel. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just want to go home and go to sleep." Bella looked out the window. Sitting in the parking lot next to Edward's black Mercedes was a shiny red BMW convertible. They looked perfect together. Just like Edward and Kate. Bella didn't want to fool herself anymore. Marcus was right. If she let Edward have her, all she'd ever be was a place to stick his dick to take his mind off of some couple's squabble. Maybe that's all she was good for, but her heart couldn't take it. It was time to end this. "Can you drop me off at the church first?"

"It's 3 a.m."

"Yeah. He'll still be there."

-o-o-o-

Charlie sat across from Bella in the church basement, his hands wrapped around hers.

"You can do this, Bella," he said sternly. "You have to."

"I know I can. I just don't want to."

"It's the only way to let go. You're both holding on to something that isn't there anymore. He's the reason you started using in the first place. And unless you do this, he will be the reason you relapse."

"Charlie."

"I'm only looking out for you, Bella. Just like I have for the last two years. Trust me." Bella nodded. "So?"

"Okay. I'll do it."

Charlie sat back and smiled. "Good girl. Come on, I'll take you home."

-o-o-o-

"I don't understand," Kate said softly, running her finger around the rim of her wineglass nervously. "What do you mean it's over?"

Edward sucked his teeth. He had been trying to let her down easily for over an hour. It was time to just lay it on the line.

"I'm not in love with you, Kate."

"Yes, you are," she laughed lightly.

Edward turned to face her. His suit was wrinkled, his hair a mess. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and too much hard liquor.

That kiss. That one kiss had done him in.

"If this is about that girl. I mean, if you had sex with her . . . that's okay. I forgive you."

"I didn't . . ." he stopped. He couldn't say he hadn't had sex with Bella. Because he had. Years ago. "It's not about anybody else."

"Then what's it about, baby? We can fix it." She moved towards him, but he stopped her.

"There's nothing to fix."

"But you have the ring," she said weakly.

Edward furrowed his brow. "How . . . ?"

Kate shrugged. "I was waiting for you here the other night. I was bored, so I was cleaning things up. It fell out of your pocket when I went to hang up your coat."

Edward gaped at her. "And you just assumed it was for you?"

"I . . .well, yes," Kate answered. "Daddy said he told you to sell the club before you asked me. I saw the papers on your desk."

Edward scoffed and shook his head. This bitch was fucking crazy. How had he let things get so far? He'd been sleepwalking through life for too long. Accepting shit because it was what was expected of him. He wasn't going to do it anymore.

"Your father is trying to marry you off so you'll stop sapping up all his money on frivolous shit!" he barked. " _He_ found a buyer. _He_ gave me those papers when we were at their house for dinner. I'm not interested in selling the club."

"Okay. Fine. But that doesn't mean. . ."

"That's exactly what it means, Kate. I don't want to marry you."

"So you're choosing that whore over me?" Edward groaned, frustrated by the circles they were running around in. "Edward!"

"Yes, Kate. Fine. I'm choosing her over you, okay? Is that what you want to hear? I'm in love with the junkie whore because she's got a mouth like a hoover and she lets me fuck her in the ass."

"Oh, my God," Kate gasped. "I'm gonna throw up."

"Well, do it in the hallway because the housecleaner doesn't come 'til Monday." Edward handed Kate her purse and guided her by the elbow towards his front door. He could feel her tensing. He just needed to get rid of her before she exploded into one of her hissy fits.

"Oh, my God, are you really doing this?" she squealed. "You know Daddy's not going to be happy. He'll pull his money."

Edward opened the door and pushed her through it. "I don't give a shit about your daddy's money," he spit.

"Edward." Her voice had a warning tone to it.

"Goodbye, Kate."

Before she could get another word out, he slammed the door in her face.

-o-o-o-

"What the fuck do you mean she quit?" Edward yelled. "She can't quit!"

"Um, yes, she can. And she did. What did you think was going to happen?"

"What?"

Rose put her hands on her hips. "I know all about the two of you," she said lowering her voice. "She's an addict, Edward. Did you really expect her to be able to handle seeing you again — as her boss, no less? She's worked too hard to let you fuck it up. She's doing what she has to do to take care of herself."

Edward clenched his fists. "Where is she?"

"I'm not telling you."

He took a menacing step towards Rose.

"Easy there, boss," Emmett warned.

Rose stood her ground, glaring. "Fuck me up, tough guy. I still won't tell you a damn thing."

"I'm not gonna fucking hit you," Edward scoffed. "I just want to know where she is."

"Are you starting to see a pattern here?"

Edward let out a frustrated groan. "You are an infuriating woman!"

Emmett snickered, earning irritated expressions from both his girlfriend and his employer.

"Jesus Christ." Edward grumbled, leaving Rose and Emmett and heading towards the bar. "Give me a drink, J."

"Does this have to do with Liberty quitting?"

"She can't quit without talking to me," Edward insisted.

Jasper poured a tumbler about halfway full. Edward tapped his finger against the bar top. "Don't be stingy."

"Pace yourself there, boss." Jasper's gaze shifted to behind Edward, and he nodded.

JJ, one of the dancers, appeared beside him. She had on a blue bra and a matching skirt that barely covered her ass.

"You want to know where Liberty went?" she asked, flipping her hair.

"Do you know?"

"Yes." She paused, smiling.

"Well?"

"I'll tell you, but I need something from you first." She slid onto the stool beside him, her hand instantly going to his thigh.

Edward looked down and then back up. "What?"

JJ bit her lip coyly. "I want to work the VIP section."

"That's it?"

"Why? Hoping for something else?" she teased.

Edward wasn't playing her games. "Where is she?" JJ ran her tongue over her top teeth. "You're really going to sit there and blackmail your boss?"

"Absolutely, baby." She smirked.

Edward sighed and nodded in acquiescence. "Fine. You got it."

"She got a job with Seattle In-Home Entertainment."

"That's a fucking escort service."

"Escorts and private party dancers. She decided she could make more money." JJ's hand slid down, landing on Edward's cock. "Anything else I can do for you, boss?"

"No," he said flatly.

JJ frowned, but took her hand back and stood up. "Bitch is playin' you, Mr. Cullen. She knows exactly what she's doing. I wouldn't trust her if I were you."

-o-o-o-

Edward stared out the window of his fourteenth floor apartment at the twinkling lights of the city below. He held a tumbler of whisky in his hand, swirling around the melting ice.

He'd come so fucking far in the last decade — worked so hard to become the man that he was. But every man has his Achilles' heel. And even after all this time, Bella was still his. He would either have to deal with her or let her bring him down.

When the doorbell rang, he turned.

"Showtime," he said to himself, emptying his glass with one last swig. He set it on the buffet and made his way to the door.

Opening it, he saw her standing there in defiance, her lips pursed.

"Not happy to see me?" he said, amused.

"I'm only here because I wasn't given a choice. My boss said I do this or I'm out on my ass. I need this job."

"You had a job at Teddy's."

She hitched her bag up onto her shoulder. "It was time to move on. Can I come in or are we just going to stand here and chat for the next two hours?"

Edward stepped aside, motioning for her to enter the apartment. Music was playing, but it was quiet. Walking into the living room and seeing it empty, she turned.

"What the hell is going on? I thought I was here for a party."

"You are," Edward said, tilting his head.

"What?"

"It's a private party. Just you and me."

"That's not what I was told."

"Hmmm," Edward hummed. "Not my problem." He let his eyes scan over her.

Bella dropped her bag and put her hands on her hips. "I'm not playing games with you, Edward."

The corner of Edward's mouth turned upwards in a crooked smirk. His green eyes flashed up at her.

"But this is all a game, isn't it, Liberty?" He picked up a remote and turned up the stereo. "Now, I paid for a stripper. So strip."

Bella ground her teeth together. "I'm not doing this." She picked up her bag in an attempt to leave, but he was faster than she was. He stood in front of the door. "You're not going to let me leave?"

"I'll let you leave." He folded his arms across his chest. "I'll just have to let In-Home know their product is defective." He shrugged. "So much for the job you so desperately need."

"Fuck you!"

Edward lifted his eyebrows. "I understand that can be added to the package as well."

Bella glared at him angrily. "Not for me."

"I paid for premium. Premium is what I expect."

"I'm not a fucking prostitute, Edward," Bella spit. "You want one of those, I can give you some numbers, but that's not what I do. For anyone."

"Really? I remember you making me an offer not that long ago." When Bella didn't respond, Edward laughed. "I knew you were bluffing. Now are you going to take off your clothes for me or not?"

Bella rolled her eyes. She needed to just get this over with. If for no other reason than to prove to him that he couldn't rattle her. "Where do you want me?"

Edward poured himself another glass of whisky. "That's a pretty loaded question, isn't it?" He sat down in an armless chair in the corner of the room. Bella's jaw tightened and Edward could see she was agitated. "Right here is fine."

"Great." She held up her phone. "Can I plug this in?"

"Bluetooth," he said. Sitting back and crossing his legs, he watched her set up.

When she began to remove her coat, he leaned forward. Underneath was a short, tight black leather skirt and a pink corset that tied up the front. It pushed her tits up to the point where they were nearly spilling out. On her feet were six inch heels. Edward bit his lip, suppressing an animalistic urge to just fucking take her. He knew she wouldn't deny him. She never could. But that wasn't part of his plan.

Bella took a deep breath and hit play. Closing her eyes, she tried to pretend that it was just another show — that he was just another paying customer. But the energy between them was so strong it hurt. She began to crave the sweet release that had kept her from feeling for so long. But this would be over soon enough.

"Open your eyes," Edward demanded. "I didn't pay for you to pretend I'm not here."

Bella slowly lifted her eyelashes to gaze at his handsome face. If she couldn't pretend that he was someone else, she would have to pretend that she was. That was easy. She'd been doing it for a long time.

She moved to the music, her hands exploring her body — playing the role of the curious virgin.

"Are you going to stay over there the whole time?" Edward asked, drumming his fingers against the side of the chair.

"You're awfully impatient," Bella griped. "Can't you just enjoy the show?"

"I could enjoy it even more if it weren't half a mile away."

Bella moved closer and leaned in. "Is this what you want?" she breathed, setting her hands on either side of the chair and dipping her body. If it was a lap dance he was after, it was a lap dance she'd give him.

"You're getting there."

"Uh huh." Bella pushed her breasts close to his face. "So your girlfriend's okay with you having private parties like this?"

"What girlfriend?"

"Oh," Bella laughed sardonically. "So quickly you forget those you claim to love."

Edward gripped her hands, holding her in place. "You shouldn't talk about things you have no clue about." He let her go, and she stood up. Her hands moved down to her waist. A flick of her wrist and her skirt was off, leaving her in a pair of black panties.

Edward swelled in his pants. And he couldn't hide it. He didn't even try.

Bella stared down at him as she danced. The outline of his hard cock was clearly visible through his slacks. It's not like it was the first time it had happened. All the men she'd ever given private dances to had been turned on. But this was the first time she'd ever felt the same. As much as she wanted to hate him for what he'd become, she found herself wanting to wrap herself around him so tightly that neither of them could breathe.

She moved in again. "I need some help with this," she purred, pulling at the tie on her corset.

Edward tugged at the string, loosening the pink binder and revealing the black bra beneath.

"Thank you," Bella whispered coyly, removing the corset and setting it to the side.

She continued to dance, moving in and away from him as he sat motionless in the chair.

As she began to grind on his crotch, her back to him, he decided he'd had enough.

"Edward!" she gasped as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into him.

"How long did it take you to forget about me?" he asked, his voice strained. "About this." He put his hand against her heaving chest, letting the vibration of their connection flow through him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she begged.

"Because you never gave me a proper goodbye. I deserve that, don't I?"

"Let me go. I don't owe you an explanation. It's my life. I'll work where I want."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Bella frowned. "What?"

"Fifteen years, Bella. And not a word."

-o-o-o-

 _ **Fifteen years ago**_

" _I don'_ _t want to do this._ _"_

" _Shhh."_

" _Edward,"_ _Bella pleaded._

" _Jesus, Bella. Be quiet._ _"_

 _Edward pulled a key from his pocket. He_ _'_ _d stolen it when he_ _'_ _d been in the apartment a few days earlier. He_ _'_ _d been a runner for Daddy G for the last year. He made enough to keep himself and Bella fed and buy new coats and boots for the upcoming winter, but he was beginning to realize that it wasn_ _'_ _t enough. He was being used because he was desperate. He couldn_ _'_ _t afford to demand any more. Kids were lined up around the block to take his place. If he got enough product, he could start his own business._

" _We_ _'_ _re gonna get caught."_

" _We will if you don_ _'_ _t shut up._ _"_ _The door opened with a click._

 _She yanked at his sleeve._ _"Let_ _'_ _s just go._ _"_

" _He_ _'_ _s got like twenty Gs worth of product in here, Bella._ _"_

" _He_ _'_ _s gonna kill us."_

" _I_ _'_ _m not gonna take very much. He won_ _'_ _t even notice._ _"_

 _Edward had been thinking about this for months_ _—_ _watching and waiting. Daddy G had several people who guarded his product. Sometimes there would be two or three, but more often than not, only one person was left to watch over things. Daddy G wasn_ _'_ _t worried about people stealing from him. Anyone would have to be suicidal to try and steal from him._

 _Edward chose a time when D_ _'_ _Wayne was there on his own because the dude liked to sleep_ _— a lot._

 _Edward crept forward. The product was sitting on the dining room table. Hundreds of little baggies just waiting for their runners to push it. D_ _'_ _Wayne was crashed out on the couch._

 _Bella hesitated, not wanting to go any further. Edward yanked his arm away from her. Reaching the table, he picked up a few bags. It wasn_ _'_ _t enough, but now that he was standing there with it in his hands, knowing that there was no turning back, his confidence disappeared. He took a step away and froze. The floorboard beneath him creaked loudly. A dog barked from the bedroom._

" _Who da fuck is that?_ _"_ _A deep voice boomed. D_ _'_ _Wayne jumped up. He saw Bella first. And then Edward._ _"_ _Da fuck you doin_ _'_ _, kid?"_

 _D_ _'_ _Wayne saw the baggies in Edward_ _'_ _s hand._

" _Ah, fuck no!" D_ _'_ _Wayne said, reaching for his gun._

" _Shit! Run!"_ _Edward yelled, shoving the bags into his pocket. He pushed Bella out the door, but they couldn_ _'_ _t run fast enough. D_ _'_ _Wayne was right behind them. They heard a shot and the plaster of the wall next to Bella exploded. Bella screamed._

 _They tore down the stairwell, panic setting in. Even if they got away, they were going to have to hide. Daddy G would sooner put a bullet in Edward_ _'_ _s head than listen to his excuse._

 _And Bella would get a whole lot worse than that._

 _They burst out the door into the cool fall air and kept running._

 _Another gunshot echoed off the brick buildings surrounding them. Bella stumbled and fell to the ground._

" _Bella?_ _"_ _Edward called out._

" _I_ _'_ _m okay,"_ _she said, pushing herself up off the ground._ _"_ _I just tripped._ _"_

" _Oh. Good. Let_ _'_ _s go."_

 _They continued running, weaving through dirty alleys until they were sure no one was following them. Suddenly, Edward stopped._

" _What_ _'_ _s the matter?_ _"_ _Bella asked, brushing the dirt and mud from her hands and clothes. Then she glanced at his chest._

" _Oh, my God."_

 _Blood was seeping through Edward_ _'_ _s shirt just below his collarbone._

 _He put his hand up to it and pulled it away, staring at the blood on his fingers._

" _Oh, my God,"_ _Bella cried again._ _"_ _You got shot. He shot you._ _"_

" _It_ _'_ _s fine,_ _"_ _Edward rasped as his cheeks began to pale._

" _It_ _'_ _s not fine. I_ _'_ _m sorry. I_ _'_ _m so sorry."_

" _It_ _'_ _s not your fault. I just . . . I need to sit down._ _"_

" _You need to go to the hospital._ _"_ _Bella slid under his arm, trying to take some of his weight._

" _NO!"_

" _Why not?_ _"_

 _Edward started breathing heavily._ _"_ _Because they_ _'_ _ll call a social worker and they_ _'_ _ll take you away from me._ _"_

 _Bella could see him physically weakening. Within a minute, he was putting most of his weight on her and she could no longer hold him. They both crumpled onto the ground. Bella helped to prop her boyfriend up against the wall._

" _Edward."_

" _No. Don_ _'_ _t. If you do, I_ _'_ _ll never forgive you._ _"_

 _Bella started to cry. He was her everything. She would lose him either way. At least if she called the cops, he_ _'_ _d be able to find her someday._

 _Edward closed his eyes. That was her chance. She had to do it. Before she took off, she reached into his pocket and took the drugs. She didn_ _'_ _t want him getting busted. Daddy G had people everywhere. Jail, juvie, they_ _'_ _d get to Edward. She shoved the bags into her own pocket and stood up. Taking a deep breath, she starting running again._

 _Four blocks away, she found a cop car. After banging on the window to grab the officer_ _'_ _s attention, she dragged him to her boyfriend. By the time they returned, Edward was white and motionless. The officer got down on one knee and felt for a pulse as he radioed in._

" _Is he dead?_ _"_ _Bella sobbed._

" _No, he_ _'_ _s not, honey. Tell me what happened._ _"_

 _Bella, afraid to tell the truth for fear of being arrested, shook her head._ _"_ _I don'_ _t know. We were walking and there was a gunshot. I fell down and he thought I got hit, but it was him. Somebody shot him._ _"_

" _Who? Who shot him?_ _"_

" _I don'_ _t know!_ _" she cried._

" _All right. Relax. The ambulance is going to be here in just a minute. Okay? What_ _'_ _s his name?_ _"_

 _Bella didn_ _'_ _t answer. She was shaking. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to explode._

 _She could hear the sirens. They were getting closer. They were nearly there. In just a few minutes, they were_ _going to take him away._

 _As the EMTs got to Edward, she was pushed backwards. She watched as they worked on him. They put an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and cut his shirt so they could see where the blood was coming from._

 _Everything was happening so fast. She watched silently as they put him on a stretcher and began to load him into the ambulance. She thought she saw his eyes open. But then he was gone._

 _She looked around at all the cops. She_ _'_ _d been able to escape their notice while the EMTs were dealing with Edward, but she realized that wasn_ _'_ _t going to be the case much longer. She threw her hood over her head_ _and backed out of the alley slowly until she could no longer see the scene. When she knew she was safe, she tur_ _ned_ _—_ _and ran._

-o-o-o-

"After everything I did for you," Edward bit acidly. "You left me."

"That's not fair. I was fourteen. There were cops everywhere, and I had twenty bags of heroin in my pocket that _you_ stole. I was scared. Don't put this on me. At least you got out." Bella tried to pull away. "You're hurting me."

Edward released his grip. Pushing her off of him, he stood up. She stumbled slightly and turned back towards him only to see him coming at her.

"I went back for you," he said, his expression dangerous. Bella started to back away. "Do you know how long I searched for you?" Her back hit the edge of the sofa, giving her no escape from the charging animal in front of her. Edward put his hand up to her throat, wrapping his fingers around it. "You were mine," he growled. His hand tightened. Bella gasped, but didn't struggle. He pressed his body up against hers. "You'll always be mine."

His green eyes bored into her. She couldn't hide her emotions. And neither could he.

Their mouths met in a fury of passion and longing and lust. Her hands fought furiously to undo his pants as he worked his way down his shirt. When he reached the last button, he stepped back and dropped his shirt to the floor.

"Wow." Bella gaped. Underneath all those fancy clothes was the body that dreams are made of. His abs were chiseled, his hips narrow, a beautiful V leading right down to a light treasure trail. His pants hung loosely at his waist and she could see the outline of his cock through black boxer briefs. She moaned and looked up at him. He smirked and let his pants fall.

"Now get those fucking shoes off," he ordered.

As Bella struggled to get her heels unbuckled, Edward attacked her neck, kissing down her collarbone to the top of her breasts and back up.

Before her second shoe had even hit the floor, Edward lifted her off the ground, pressing his lips against hers again. She wrapped her legs around his body as their tongues intertwined.

"I'm taking you to the bedroom," he told her. Bella didn't care where he was taking her. She felt high in his arms, inhaling him, tasting him.

Reaching his bed, Edward set her down and put his hands on her hips.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confused.

He whipped her around and pushed her down onto the bed face first. Putting his weight on top of her, he leaned in and bit her earlobe.

"I'm going to fuck you until you remember who you are."

He stood and unhooked her bra, letting her up long enough to get the straps off before pushing her back to the bed. Dragging his tongue down her spine, he reached the top of her underwear and, hooking his fingers on either side, slid them down her long, pale legs.

"No more of this Liberty bullshit," he growled, his hands caressing her bare ass. When she didn't respond, he slapped her, leaving a pink stinger. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Bella panted. "I understand."

"I hope so."

His hand slid back down between her legs. His fingers danced around, not quite hitting the spot she desperately wanted him to touch. When he pushed one of his fingers inside of her, she whimpered. A second finger soon joined in, and then a third. Edward grinned when Bella began rocking her hips back into him. He pulled his hand away and watched her squirm.

When Bella turned her head to figure out what had made him stop, Edward smirked and licked the fingers that hand been inside of her.

Reaching down with his other hand, he stroked himself.

"Are you ready?" he asked arrogantly.

Bella turned over onto her back and put her hands behind her head. She bent her knees and spread her legs. She smiled when Edward's swagger faltered as he got a good look at her swollen, pink pussy.

Reaching over, he pulled a condom out of the nightstand and ripped it open. He stripped off his boxers to reveal a gloriously erect cock. Bella propped herself up on her elbows and watched him as he rolled it on.

"That's a lot bigger than I remember," she said, her eyes wide.

Edward chuckled. "Scared?"

"A little," she admitted.

He put his knee on the bed and crawled over her.

"Good."

With a swift thrust of his hips, Edward entered her.

"Ooooooohhhhh, God." Bella arched her back, letting out a gentle cry.

"You like that?" Edward grunted. "'Cause I fucking do."He pulled out and pushed slowly back in a few times. "I spent fifteen years wondering what had happened to you," he said rolling his hips against her, making sure he hit her clit with each thrust. "I knew you weren't dead. I could still feel you."

A tear rolled down Bella's cheek as she remembered the nights she'd prayed for him to find her — to save her again. And then the night she finally gave up on God. And on Edward. The night she succumbed to the power of the Dragon and the peace he brought with him.

Edward stopped moving. "Do you feel me?" he asked, staring intently down at her. He held up his hand.

"Yes," she whispered, lifting hers and threading her fingers with his.

"Good. Now it's time to fucking remember."

Edward suddenly let go of her hand and reared back on his knees, lifting her hips from the bed. Bella grabbed at the comforter. He was so deep inside of her that her body began to tremble.

He was powerful and relentless as he took her. The connection that had bound them together burned through their bodies as they moved, making it hard for Bella to breathe.

Every muscle in Edward's body ached for her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go. But first he had to reclaim her.

"Who's Liberty?" he demanded.

"I won't . . ." Bella struggled to speak. "I won't go back."

"Not good enough."

He lifted her leg, putting it onto his shoulder.

"Edward!" she begged as the pressure from her pending orgasm grew. "Please."

"Please. What?" he said, pushing into her with each word. "Please keep fucking you? Please forgive you? Please . . . tell you how fucking much I love you?"

Bella's heart pounded furiously in her chest. She'd never heard those words before. From anyone. Edward knew it, too. Because he'd never said them. He leaned forward and continued to thrust aggressively.

"Who's Liberty?" he asked again, feeling his own orgasm closing in.

Bella shook her head. She'd taken on the name a long time ago, before she became a dancer. She'd heard rumors that Daddy G had put out a hit. She'd taken what was his and no one was going to protect her from one of the biggest drug lords in the city. She bleached her hair and changed her name. She became somebody else. Edward had no idea what he was asking her to give up.

Or maybe he did.

"Tell me what I want to hear," he growled, his gaze piercing through her. "And I'll give you everything."

Bella couldn't hold on. "I don't know! Nobody. She's nobody." She cried out as her body tensed, and ecstasy shot through her veins.

Edward's lips turned upwards into a grin. With a satisfied moan, he let go, pulsing inside of her. He let her leg down and closed his eyes. His arms started to shake, but he refused to leave her.

Finally, as the last of the aftershocks began to wane, he pulled out and stripped off the condom, collapsing beside her.

They were both silent for a while, their chests heaving as they caught their breath.

"I don't want you working for In-Home," Edward said quietly. "It's not safe."

"Okay," Bella agreed, waiting for the alternative she knew he was going to offer.

"I want to keep you close. You can come work for me."

Bella thought about what Marcus had said.

 _He_ _'_ _ll keep you close, sure. But you_ _'_ _re just a warm hole until he can put a ring on_ _ **her**_ _finger._

She hated that he was right. Even if it didn't matter.

"Bella?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Edward smiled. If he'd been clearer, he would have been able to read her. He would have known that something was wrong. But he was so wrapped up in his contentment that it slipped past him.

Bella let him pull her to his chest, relishing in the warmth of his embrace. She held on for dear life as he drifted off, and when he was finally asleep . . . only then did she let herself cry.

-o-o-o-

" _Yo, I'm looking for Bella."_

" _Who?" A skinny dude with pale skin and very few teeth looked up at Edward from his seat against the brick wall of some dirty looking Thai joint._

" _Bella. Short, fifteen, dark hair, brown eyes." He looked around. She had to be here. He felt her. Or at least . . . he thought he did._

 _The guy shrugged. "Sorry man, don't know no one by dat name. Der's a blonde chick named Liberty or somefin 'round here I fink. She kinda young."_

 _Edward shook his head and turned away. He'd come across at least thirty teenage girls on the streets in the last year. And then there were the twenty- somethings pretending to be teenagers. There were even more of those. Blonde, red heads, blue haired, even brunette. But no Bella. Maybe she really was gone. Maybe some social worker had picked her up off the street and found her a good home._

 _He climbed into the waiting car and slumped down into the passenger's seat._

" _No luck?" Carlisle asked, frowning. The teenager shook his head. "Do you want to keep looking?"_

 _Edward looked out the window at the people milling about — eating, talking, laughing, staring._ _Maybe_ _Bella was out there. Maybe she wasn't. Maybe she just didn_ _'_ _t want to be found._

" _Nah. Let's just go."_

" _You sure?"_

 _Edward scanned the street one more time. Then he pushed the gentle vibration away and closed his eyes._

" _Yeah. She's not out here anymore. I'm done. Let's go home."_

 _-o-o-o-_

Edward woke with a jolt, shooting straight up out of bed. He blinked his eyes a few times until consciousness caught up with him, and then looked beside him. The bed was empty.

"Bella?" he called, hoping that she had just gone to the bathroom.

When there was no response, he climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats.

"Hey! Where are you?"

He dragged his feet to the kitchen but stopped when he found it empty. The silence was deafening. She wasn't there.

She'd left.

He tried to contain his thoughts as they buzzed around in his head like flies. A sinking feeling in his gut started to twist and turn.

Walking back down the hallway, he noticed that his office door was slightly open. Pushing it wide, he scanned the empty room. And then his stomach dropped. The door to his safe was open.

The closer he got, he sicker he felt.

It was empty. Everything was gone. Twenty-five thousand in cash, all of his important investment papers, copies of his social security card, his passport and credit card numbers. It was an identity thief's dream.

He turned around. Sitting in the middle of his desk was the little black box. It was open, the ring he'd bought for Kate still inside. He frowned. That ring was worth forty grand. And it was just sitting there. Beside it was a slip of paper. He picked it up and read it.

 _ **I**_ _ **love you too. And I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll always be yours. I'm sorry.**_

Edward stared at the note until the words started to blend together. He closed his hand, crumpling the paper. Fury like he'd never felt before boiled up and over. He picked up the ring box and threw it against the wall, not giving a fuck where the shiny, two carat diamond landed

"Fuuuuuuuuck!" he screamed, sweeping his arm across the desk and crashing everything to the ground. Papers flew. Glass shattered.

When he'd exhausted himself, he sat down in his office chair and ran his hands through his hair. How could he have let this happen? How had he not realized? She'd played him. She'd created the scene, become the character, and taken him for the ride. It _had_ been a game for her.

And he'd just lost.

* * *

 **Hosts Note: Please leave the author some love by leaving a review. If you happen to know the author's identity or "think" you do, please do not hint to this in your review, as this can compromise the author's anonymity and lead to disqualification.**

 **Add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Find us on Twitter at CPSffContest or visit our Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest Facebook page.**

 **Public voting: February 21 2016 to March 6 2016.**


End file.
